


blind game

by 5uwho



Series: chained up [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Again, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, dubcon, i'm never writing again, slave AU, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5uwho/pseuds/5uwho
Summary: "Open your mouth, won't you?" Jaehwan asked. His voice was low with lust now, and it sent even more blood rushing down to his erection—something that Taekwoon was uncomfortably aware of.(jaehwan makes taekwoon finger himself as jaehwan fucks taekwoon's mouth | set after 'lesson learned')





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lesson learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402368) by [5uwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5uwho/pseuds/5uwho). 



> "whispers jae making taekwoon suck him off and finger himself at the same time | "fuck yourself faster," jaehwan orders. taekwoon whimpers around jaehwan's cock."
> 
> here u go i have never felt filthier in my life

Taekwoon was fiddling with the chess set on the table when the door was unlocked. His entire body tensed, alert, but he continued to feign indifference, still looking down at one of the pieces, turning it between his fingers, when the door opened and Jaehwan walked in. He was sharply aware of his master's presence in the room but didn't bother turning to look, at least, not until Jaehwan would make him.

It was almost a game—one that Taekwoon was sharply keen not to lose, but one that he couldn't stop himself from playing nonetheless. 

But the longer Jaehwan ignored him—ignored Taekwoon ignoring him—the more on edge Taekwoon got. A few seconds, a minute at most—but Taekwoon was counting as the seconds dragged into minutes, and still, Jaehwan had yet to say a word. A heavy feeling sunk into Taekwoon's gut even as his skin seemed to grow cold. It was warm—it was supposed to be warm—which was why Taekwoon hadn't bothered with a shirt all day, the summer heat oppressive in Jaehwan's room. 

He could _hear_ Jaehwan behind him, but Taekwoon was turned so that his back was entirely to the door—a mistake in itself. It sounded like Jaehwan was undressing, shuffling things around, the scrape of a chair, the sound of a cabinet opening and closing. Taekwoon's tongue flickered against his lip, his body taut in indecision as to whether or not he should turn, each moment that Jaehwan didn't call him to task burning anxiety into his nerves. His shoulders almost ached from the effort—

"Taekwoon."

A rush of something akin to relief, chased by an even starker flood of something approximating dread washed through him, and it was difficult to turn slowly, as if unaffected.

"Yes?" Taekwoon said. Jaehwan was still standing, staring at him, and oddly enough, he did not seem...angry. His brows did crease however when Taekwoon looked at him, and Taekwoon swallowed. "Master?"

It had been the right thing to say, Jaehwan's expression smoothing out, a small smile replacing it instead.

"Put on your collar," Jaehwan said. He nodded towards where it hung on a hook on the wall nearest to the pallet where Taekwoon slept. Taekwoon glanced at it, and then at Jaehwan, who was wearing only a single shirt and a loose pair of trousers.

"Are we going out?" Taekwoon asked.

"No," Jaehwan said. "I think you look pretty in it."

Taekwoon bristled, eyes narrowing at Jaehwan before he could catch himelf—he quickly turned away, obediently standing to fetch it. He hesitated only a second before he slipped it around his neck, immediately clutching the end of the leash between his fingers, a second habit. 

"Come here," Jaehwan said.

He was looking too...too _pleased_ for Taekwoon's liking. Too smug. Too...he didn't like it.

But although the bruises around his wrists had since faded, the welts along the back of his legs would take much longer to fade, if they would fade at all. The reminder was still sharp enough.

Taekwoon walked forward to stand in front of Jaehwan—who he did not tower over nearly enough for his liking. He didn't tower over him at all. He relinquished his hold on the leash easily when Jaehwan grabbed it, and followed as Jaehwan tugged him along as he moved towards the bed. Taekwoon pulled back for half a step—he would _not_ be lead like an animal—before he realised that being dragged would only be worse.

"I was talking to Hakyeon earlier," Jaehwan said—Taekwoon pulled to a stop. His eyes had widened at Jaehwan's words and he'd froze. He stumbled forward when Jaehwan yanked at the leash, and Jaehwan's eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Aren't you curious what we talked about?" Jaehwan asked.

Taekwoon shook his head.

Jaehwan pursed his lips. "Pity," he said. "We were talking about how pretty you look—oh wait, but the important part is, how pretty you look when you're on your knees and all tied up."

Taekwoon's mouth had grown dry but he only stared at Jaehwan, silent, as Jaehwan's grin grew even wider.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jaehwan asked. He made an impatient noise.

Slowly, very slowly, Taekwoon got to his knees, looking up at Jaehwan with what he hoped was an acceptable expression, whatever that might be.

"Here, put this on," Jaehwan said, and suddenly, a length of black fabric fluttered down in front of him. Jaehwan had come to stand in front of him, and he was toying with a rope ribbon, a deep red, and Taekwoon's gut sank.

He picked up the black cloth, a little surprised to find how soft and silken it was—but of course, Jaehwan _was_ a prince after all. He glanced up at Jaehwan.

"Over your eyes," Jaehwan said, nodding at him. He was still fiddling with the rope. "Hakyeon said you might enjoy these."

 _Like hell_ , Taekwoon thought.

The fabric was light, but it took a great amount of effort to raise it to his face, and even more to place it over his eyes. He reached behind his head, tying the two ends with trembling fingers, fumbling for far longer than it ought to have took. He couldn't see, at all—it shouldn't have surprised him but it did. The loss of sight was disorienting, and Taekwoon felt sick.

"Oh," Jaehwan breathed, and Taekwoon supposed that whatever he looked like, Jaehwan liked it.

He stood there for several moments, unmoving, and Taekwoon stayed where he was, equally still, knowing that Jaehwan was staring at him. Finally, he heard Jaehwan walk around him.

"You're going to fuck yourself," Jaehwan said, as he returned. Taekwoon's heart swooped, but really, he didn't know why he was surprised.

He knew what Jaehwan wanted—his hands were steadier undoing the ties that held up his trousers than they had been, tying the blindfold onto himself. When he made to stand to remove them completely however, Jaehwan pulled a little at the leash. Taekwoon hadn't even realised that Jaehwan had picked it up again, but he sank back down with a soft cry.

"You don't need to take them off," Jaehwan said softly. "Stay on your knees."

Taekwoon bit at his lip but he didn't stand. Somehow, having them pushed down only past his thighs, instead of being naked entirely felt even worse. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it felt tight enough that it was hard to breathe.

"Good boy," Jaehwan said, and then he was behind him again. Taekwoon jerked instinctively when he felt Jaehwan grab one of his wrists to pull it behind his back, earning him a sharp tug at his collar. Coughing, Taekwoon held his other hand behind his back in a concillatory gesture.

"You learn fast," Jaehwan praised. Taekwoon's head was bowed as he let Jaehwan wind the rope around first one wrist and then the other. When he was done, Taekwoon found that though they were tied together, there was a good length of distance between his two wrists, half a handspan perhaps. The strangeness of it left Taekwoon even more unsettled.

Something was placed in his hand, cool and smooth, and Taekwoon took half a moment to realise that it was the smaller crock of oil that was tucked in Jaehwan's dresser.

"You…" Taekwoon swallowed, the word choking him. "You want me to…"

"Fuck yourself?" Jaehwan asked, extremely pleasant. "Didn't I say that already?"

 _How about I fuck you_. Taekwoon would have glared at Jaehwan—or rather, he did, but it was hidden utterly behind the blindfold. 

It was with slow movements that Taekwoon dipped the fingers of his right hand into the oil, clutching at it tightly with his other. He didn't want to think of dropping it—he was sure that Jaehwan would not be so kind as to retrieve it and hand it back to him.

It was cool on his fingers, but terribly cold when he pressed his finger, oil slick against his entrance. It slid wetly down the cleft of his ass, and Taekwoon bit down on his lip. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to bite back the whimper as he slowly pushed his finger into himself. It _hurt_ and he tried to breathe, breathe deeply, relax, anything to make it hurt less. Always, it was always the first time that was the worst. He took a deep breath, steadying, and then slowly began to move his finger, trying to open himself enough for a second.

"Very pretty," Jaehwan murmured, his voice low. "Your fingers are so nice, but they're even nicer when they're in your ass. So long and slender, I think—a second, now."

Taekwoon bit back a reflexive _no_ , because he'd barely—he _hadn't_ —gotten used to even one, but Jaehwan had that tone in his voice that meant he wouldn't be tested, one that he'd begun to take on a lot more since that night when Hakyeon had so kindly _helped_ Jaehwan to take Taekwoon to task. 

He didn't want a repeat. He pulled his finger out of himself, his body clenching almost instinctively at the loss. He dipped both fingers into the oil, coating them generously from tip to his knuckles. Jaehwan liked it when he'd fucked himself all the way, as far as his fingers would go—and Jaehwan was right, his fingers were long. Too long.

"Hurry up," Jaehwan urged, and there was a slight tug at his neck. Taekwoon felt his balance shift, and he looked up at Jaehwan—or he would've, if he could see. But all that was in front of him was the faintest fuzz of light through inky blackness.

Taekwoon gritted his teeth, biting back every curse that was about to be spat into Jaehwan's face, if he wasn't careful. It was odd, having his hands restrained in this way—but it meant that he had enough give to fuck himself properly, Taekwoon supposed.

His breath caught in his throat as he pressed both fingers against his entrance this time. Cold—it was cold again, and Taekwoon hissed softly. He eased his fingers in, feeling Jaehwan's eyes, hungry, on him. He looked away, but it didn't make Jaehwan's look go away, especially when Taekwoon couldn't fucking see a thing. Could only feel Jaehwan in front of him, could only feel the stone tiles under his knees, his own fucking fingers trying to slide into his ass. 

Taekwoon couldn't help but tense, no matter how many times Jaehwan had made him do this by now. Just. Just never like this. Never with his hands tied behind his back. Never with a blindfold over his eyes.

This was just cruel—and stank of Hakyeon. Although give it some time, and Taekwoon was sure that Jaehwan would be getting more ideas of his own.

"You should see yourself," Jahewan suddenly said. Taekwoon swallowed, Jaehwan's voice sending chills down his skin, and not in an entirely unpleasant way. "The blindfold is very nice, it's a very nice—contrast, that's the word. Mm, your eyes are pretty, but this...how does it feel? You can't see a thing, you don't know what I might be doing. Red goes so well with your skin, Taekwoonie, it's almost like blood."

Taekwoon swallowed as Jaehwan spoke, finally managed to have pushed both his fingers in to the second knuckle. He shivered—not from the cold, it wasn't cold, but he could almost see himself in Jaehwan's words, and he bowed his head even further, as if it could shield him from Jaehwan's eyes.

He clenched tight around himself, around his fingers, and Taekwoon let out small, muffled whimpers as he slowly tried to work himself more open. He had to stop, tears nearly in his eyes, unable to force his fingers in any further.

But: "don't stop," Jaehwan said, and Taekwoon felt a horrible deja vu. In one moment of determination, Taekwoon pushed his fingers in all the way, a cry ripping its way out of his throat. It hurt, it was too much, and Taekwoon could feel the blindfold dampen with his tears as his breaths came ragged and his chest heaved. He didn't dare pull his fingers out, even as much as it hurt to leave them in, pushed too far in, because he wasn't sure he could manage to get them back in if he did.

It took several long breaths, too many, and Taekwoon half expected Jaehwan to grab his wrist and force him to start fucking himself with his fingers again, but there was no movement, and Taekwoon slowly managed to twist his fingers inside himself.

He pressed against that spot, and he let out a low moan as he rubbed a finger against it. Blood seemed to rush through him, down to his erection, and Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open unknowingly. Small 'ahs' spilled out between his lips as he worked his fingers inside of himself, sparks of heat shooting through his limbs when he managed to rub against it just right. Sweat was beading on his forehead, and his other hand was clenched so tight it nearly hurt. Taekwoon twisted his fingers experimentally, pushing them in just the tiniest bit further, swallowing a cry when his knuckles pushed too hard against his walls.

So focussed was he on himself that he didn't hear Jaehwan undo his pants, didn't notice Jaehwan had stepped closer to him until there was a hand on his jaw.

Taekwoon jerked backwards in alarm, but didn't fall, caught by the collar, by Jaehwan's grip around his neck.

"Open your mouth, won't you?" Jaehwan asked. His voice was low with lust now, and it sent even more blood rushing down to his erection—something that Taekwoon was uncomfortably aware of. 

Taekwoon's fingers were still in his ass, and Jaehwan had just asked him to open his mouth—he hesitated, and it was too long of a hesitation. Jaehwan pressed his thumb against the side of Taekwoon's jaw, forcing his mouth open, painful. More tears sprung to Taekwoon's eyes, and he nearly cried when Jaehwan fucked into his mouth, cock hitting the back of Taekwoon's throat with the first thrust. Taekwoon gagged, choked, and he tried to pull away, relieve the pressure, but Jaehwan had tangled his fingers in Taekwoon's hair and all he could do was struggle to breathe.

"Keep fucking yourself," Jaehwan said, but it was breathier this time, more ragged.

Through the haze, Taekwoon began to slowly move his fingers inside of himself again, each movement seemingly stretching himself even further, even more open. Jaehwan's cock was still thrust all the way into Taekwoon's mouth, and Taekwoon could feel spit begin to dribble down his chin.

"You're so helpless like this," Jaehwan was saying, and Taekwoon desperately tried to tune him out but he couldn't. Jaehwan had pulled back a little, and there was a little relief as Taekwoon struggled to breathe, but he didn't dare to still his fingers, and each motion was sending small shockwaves through his body. "Look at you, all tied up and on your knees, your pretty fingers inside of yourself, you can't see, you can't talk—I should've thought of this myself earlier. You like it too, don't you, you're so hard from this, from fucking yourself, choking on my dick."

The words kept coming in a low, steady tone, so unlike Jaehwan's usual tone, the words filthy, dirty. They fell in rhythm with each time Jaehwan thrust into his mouth, between breathy moans, gasps, and he could feel that the blindfold was soaked with his tears now.

"Faster," Jaehwan said, curt, the sharpness of the order piercing through the fog that was a mixture of heady arousal and utter shame. Taekwoon whimpered, obliging, his breath caught in his throat as his fingers nudged against his walls with erratic movements. The rope about his wrists kept catching, jerking and tightening as he fucked himself faster, and Taekwoon couldn't help but cry out each time, the sound thrumming about Jaehwan's cock.

Jaehwan moaned, beginning to move faster, fucking into Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon gagged, whimpering with each thrust, his own movements slowing as he tried to relax his throat, tried to give some relief to his mouth, his jaw. Jaehwan's fingers were still twisted in Taekwoon's hair, tugging sharply at his scalp.

"I want...three...fuck yourself with three." Jaehwan's instructions came out in stuttering sounds, Jaehwan himself coming undone at the seams from watching Taekwoon, from the wet heat of Taekwoon's mouth around his cock. Taekwoon's skin was sweat slick and his blindfolded eyes were tilted up at Jaehwan in a silent plea, his mouth wet with spit. His fingers were pushed into his ass up to his knuckles, and at Jaehwan's instruction, Taekwoon slowly pulled them out. They were wet with lube and the sound they made as they slid out of his ass was obscene.

Jaehwan's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he watched as Taekwoon dipped his entire hand into the crock of oil, coating his fingers generously. He'd stilled, not moving, arousal continuing to build at his groin as he watched Taekwoon push all four of his fingers against his entrance.

"Fuck, _fuck_ —" Jaehwan breathed.

Taekwoon hesitated, and Jaehwan moaned when Taekwoon's tongue flickered out, brushing against the underside of Jaehwan's cock. Jaehwan cursed, stuttering sounds, his eyes closing as Taekwoon's lips closed about his cock and _fuck_ he was doing it on purpose. Jaehwan thrust weakly into Taekwoon's mouth as Taekwoon hollowed his cheeks, tongue swirling incessantly against Jaehwan's cock. Taekwoon was whimpering, small sounds in time with the wet squelches as Taekwoon slid his fingers in and out of himself, and Jaehwan could _see_ in his mind the way his fingers must look, coated in oil, pale, slender—

He came with a cry, Taekwoon gagging as Jaehwan thrust into his mouth, small erratic thrusts as his come trickled down Taekwoon's chin, out the side of his mouth, down his throat and Taekwoon choked. His fingers curled spasmodically into fists—but instead, they pressed against the walls inside of him, and Taekwoon whimpered as heat flooded through his entire body. He fucked himself weakly, almost painfully full—he'd never done this before, never fucked himself with four fingers but it'd been worth it, worth Jaehwan's sharp inhale of surprise. 

Taekwoon kept blinking tears out of his eyes but it was useless, tears only soaking the blindfold that now stuck to his skin. He tried to breathe, forced himself to breathe, his chest heaving painfully with a need for air, but every time he tried to breathe through his mouth he choked on Jaehwan's come. He spluttered, gasped, tried to pull back, but Jaehwan's fingers gripped tightly at his hair. 

He was begging, but the words weren't forming, sloppy wet noises in place of the _please_ he forced around Jaehwan's cock. Taekwoon thought he might faint, but suddenly, Jaehwan's fingers were gone and his mouth was empty and Taekwoon doubled over as he coughed, gasping for breath.

The movement dislodged his fingers, and his cock, full and hard, brushed against his stomach. Taekwoon cried out, the sound loud without Jaehwan's cock to muffle it.

"Sit...sit up," Jaehwan said, and his voice was rough and hoarse. Taekwoon straightened, and he wanted to wipe away the spit and come on his face, but he came up short, his hands still bound behind his back.

"Please," Taekwoon begged weakly, the word soft and desperate. "I need to...let me…"

"Yeah," Jaehwan breathed. He stumbled back, boneless, to sit heavily on his bed, aftershocks of orgasm still bubbling inside of him. Taekwoon looked wrecked, a mess, his mouth well fucked, lips swollen. His head was still tilted up, and Jaehwan could imagine the pleading look in his eyes, and it was almost a pity they were hidden behind the blindfold, tear-soaked, but fuck, Taekwoon was hot like this. "Come, Taekwoon, you can come."

"Untie me," Taekwoon said, and he was begging, desperately. "I...touch…"

"Keep fucking yourself," Jaehwan said, and he watched as Taekwoon's expression seemed to tighten, even without seeing his eyes. "You can do it, I know you can," he said, almost encouraging.

Taekwoon bit at his lip, bowing his head. Jaehwan shifted so he could see both Taekwoon's face as he gasped softly when he pushed his fingers into himself again. He thrust them in and out slowly at first, and then faster, erratic, desperate, his moans loud in the room.

"I can't," Taekwoon whimpered, "I can't," even as he kept fucking himself, lips tight between his teeth, his entire body straining with the effort. 

But he did, shockwaves of pleasure skittering through his nerves, through his entire body as he came untouched, come spurting against his stomach. He keened, his usually soft voice sharp and loud and echoing in his own ears. Heat flooded through him, too hot, and Taekwoon kept pressing weakly at his walls as his release crashed down on him in waves. It seemed like an eternity—an eternity that wasn't long enough—before he drooped, limp, chest heaving. The soreness of his jaw and his oil slick fingers washed over him in shame, even as Jaehwan's come dripping down him mixed with his own, still hot against his skin. 

Taekwoon was flushed both from the heat and from the shame that he'd come like that, that he'd grown so hard from that. His head was bowed, eyes unseeingly fixed on the floor as he waited, still kneeling, legs trembling, too weak to stand.

It took Taekwoon a moment to realise that Jaehwan was there, beside him, and he cried softly as Jaehwan tugged at the ropes around his wrists, bruised and tender, but it was only to loosen the bonds, to untie him, and Taekwoon sank limp against Jaehwan. He stiffened, but Jaehwan didn't push him away or pull aside. Exhaustion was claiming Taekwoon, and he let his entire weight lean against Jaehwan's side, his brain clouding over as his breath evened.

"Good boy," Taekwoon thought Jaehwan maybe murmured, as he slowly drifted asleep to Jaehwan brushing his fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [smol taek to soothe ur soul](http://i.imgur.com/X4HGXs3.jpg)


End file.
